The Uniform
by TFFan
Summary: Just a thought I had about what we saw in the scene on Stef's uniform (4x10). Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters


_"_ _Can't believe he did it! You know? It's one of those things that you talk about for years and years and years, and then it finally happens, and, and…" Stef sighs, "now we have to find a way to pay for it."  
_ _"_ _We will." Lena responded, "and I'm sure he's gonna get a really good aid package."  
_ _Stef agreed "Yes, and hopefully I will make detective, so that will take some of the pressure off too, right?"  
_ _"_ _Honey, I don't want you to do that just for the money." Lena said.  
_ _"I'm not, I swear. I, I do really enjoy this line of work, all right? And, and to be quite honest, it's time._ _You know, it's long past time for me to get off the beat." Stef replied.  
_ _"Well, I know I'm gonna sleep better." Lena said honestly._

Lena walked back to the bathroom, grinned to herself and thought: "screw it". She'd been planning and thinking about putting the uniform on for a while, just to spice things up, but it was never the right time, or they were too tired, or the kids were home. But tonight, on this Friday evening, all the kids were out and with friends, so they had the whole house to themselves.  
If Stef did become detective, she wouldn't have her uniform anymore, so Lena knew that it was now or never.  
She knew that Stef hated her uniform, but Lena thought she was incredibly sexy in it. The way it showed her curves, the way those pants hugged her butt… Lena got hot just thinking about it.  
She was always too scared or embarrassed to tell Stef, but tonight she would just do it.  
Lena quickly pulled her pants and underwear down, leaving her top on, took the strap-on out of their bathroom drawer and put the harness on, pulled Stef's uniform out of the laundry basket and put on her shirt and pants.

 _"_ _I know, love." Stef said. And she did know, she knew how much her job scared Lena, especially after the was shot.  
_ _"Me too, if for no other reason than I won't have to be on my feet all day, so hopefully my knees won't hurt all the time, and ugh, I won't have to put on that damn uniform anymore." Stef continued.  
_ _"Hey, what's the matter with the uniform?" Lena asked._

Lena thought to herself: "yep, tonight was definitely the right night to do this, she might never get this opportunity again."  
She grabbed Stef's handcuffs, looked at herself in the mirror and knew she'd get Stef's attention like this.

 _"_ _It has been an honor to wear it, every day, for the past 20 years, but it's, it's polyblend and it's hot and it's incredibly unattractive. It'd be fine with me if I never saw it again." Stef said, groaning as she thought about that itchy uniform.  
_ _Lena appeared in the doorway and asked "never?"  
_ _Stef's had snapped up as she looked at Lena "oh my." Stef looked her up and down and she could feel herself growing wet instantly. That's when Lena knew it had the desired effect.  
_ _"_ _You have the right to remain silent." Lena ordered.  
_ _"Do I?" Stef asked with a smirk.  
_ _Lena had to get that smirk off her face. "Mm-hmm." Lena said. "And you better start right now."  
_ _"Oh. Okay." Stef complied and threw away her glasses and magazine, while Lena straddled her._

Lena leaned in and kissed her. They put their arms around each other, holding each other close. They both had missed this. Being this close, kissing, enjoying each other.  
Stef swung her left arm around Lena's shoulder and put her right hand on her ass. Lena's hands got lost in Stef's short hair.  
Their tongues swirled around each other, tasting the other, setting the mood and causing the room temperature to heat up.  
Lena wanted Stef naked, and she pulled her pajama shirt up and over her head. She was greeted by her gorgeous boobs. She knew Stef couldn't feel much, but she still kneaded them. She detached her mouth from Stef's, planted a few kissed on her face, her jaw and her neck and went down. She trailed her kisses down between the valley of Stef's breasts to her stomach, swirling her tongue around her belly button and stopped when she reached her panties.  
She looked up and saw Stef's chest heaving and her eyes dark with lust and anticipation. Lena pulled her panties down with her teeth, maintaining eye contact as she slid them down her strong legs. Stef's mouth hung open. She quickly closed her mouth and licked her – suddenly dry – lips, not wanting Lena to see how desperate and turned on she was. But Lena saw, and she smiled. She returned to Stef's lips and as they made out, she could feel Stef's forever urge to keep control. She rolled over so that she was seated on the bed and pulled Stef on top of her, so that she was straddling her.

"You might be on top, but Officer Lena is still in charge, understood?" Lena said to Stef.  
Stef responded by kissing her, hard, as she started grinding her hips against Lena's stomach. Lena could feel her arousal through her tank top. It wasn't like Stef to be so wet this quick.  
Lena started moving with Stef and grinded and pushed her hips up against her. It made Stef gasp, because she was almost sure she felt something in her pants. Was that what she thought it was?  
She couldn't think anything else because Lena's fingers wandered between her legs and started stroking her up and down, teasing around her opening. Lena pushed her face in between Stef's breasts, kissing the valley between them, as she pushed one finger in. She started pumping ever so slowly, and they could both feel Stef's growing arousal. Stef moaned when Lena added a second and then a third finger, slowly opening her up and making her ready for what Lena was planning.

With her right hand entering Stef repeatedly, Lena used her left hand to drag the zipper down, revealing the toy she had on. Stef's eyes grew wide. "Wow, damn." Stef moaned out loud.  
"Didn't I say you had to be quiet?" Lena asked, as she raised one eyebrow. Stef didn't know how to respond, so she waited to see what Lena would do. "You'll have to be punished for talking." Lena said, as she pulled her fingers out of Stef – eliciting a grunt out of Stef – grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed Stef's wrists together. "Take a hold of the headboard, and don't move your hands." Lena ordered, and Stef did as she was told. Stef couldn't believe how sexy Lena was when she was in charge like this.  
Lena went back to rubbing Stef. She stroked her slit and used her thumb to stimulate her clit. She listened as Stef's moans increased and got louder. Lena knew she was more than ready, so she took hold of the strap-on with her left hand and aligned it with Stef's opening. She slowly pushed it in a bit and stopped to let Stef get used to the feeling. She held Stef's hips and sat her down inch by inch until the shaft was all the way inside her.  
Lena started telling Stef how turned on she always got seeing Stef in her uniform, making Stef groan and moan, and Lena knew that she understood the feeling now. She knew that Stef felt the same right now, seeing how much she was loving this, how wet her lips were.

Lena started encouraging Stef to start moving and helped her raise her hips up and slam them back down on the dick again. She gripped Stef's hips hard, her nails slightly digging into it, as Stef bounced up and down on her lap, her breasts swinging with each thrust.  
"You like riding me, don't you baby?" Lena husked. Stef nodded and moaned. "Tell me how much you like it when I fill you up like this." Lena said. Stef could only moan, she didn't respond. Lena's dirty talk during sex was one of Stef's weaknesses, and Lena knew that. She was taking advantage of this situation to the fullest.  
When Stef didn't answer, Lena slapped her ass. Stef gasped at the sound and as she could feel the burn on her skin, but it also made her unbelievably wet. She'd never seen this side of Lena, but she certainly had to bring it out more often.  
"I asked you a question. Tell me how you like it when I'm deep inside your pussy." Lena demanded.  
"Hmm, I love it. I… Aah." Stef tried through another smack on her ass. "I love it when you pound into me." Stef said breathlessly. Lena seemed satisfied with this answer. "Yeah? Good girl." Lena said, and she put her hands on Stef's hips again.  
Lena was deciding the pace. She was speeding Stef up and getting her closer to the edge, only to force her to slow down and slowly slide up and down. After a few times of working Stef up and slowing her down again, Stef started to whimper softly. Stef knew she couldn't talk, so she pleaded with her eyes to Lena to let her come.  
Lena looked at Stef and loved how she was begging, even if she wasn't using any words. She would give her what she wanted, _eventually_ , but she couldn't seem weak and give it to her when she asked for it. She looked down between them and watched how the toy kept penetrating Stef slowly, sliding between her lips as it pulled out of her almost completely, only for it to disappear inside her as Lena pushed Stef down again. She could even hear a kind of sucking or slurping noise every time toy went in and out, because Stef was so wet. Lena watched; up and down, up and down, in and out, in and out, as she was controlling Stef's movements.  
Stef was gripping the headboard tightly, her knuckles turning white. Lena was still directing her slowly up and down, creating a delicious sensation, but also a frustration, as the need to reach her orgasm was almost unbearable.  
Lena couldn't let Stef suffer any longer, so she said "go on now, ride it." Stef obeyed right away and Lena let her increase the pace again. Stef slammed up and down on Lena's lap and Lena kept hitting that spot over and over again. Stef's mouth was open and her head hung back, her hands still holding on to the headboard. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and Lena's eyes filled with lust as she watched her. It was incredibly hot to see Stef surrender like this.  
She saw how hard Stef was trying not to talk, and decided to cut her some slack. "You can talk now honey, let me know what this is doing to you." Lena said sweetly. "I love it so much!" Stef immediately screamed. "Fuck me right there! Ah, ah, ah, yes, just like that" Stef said, out of breath, while bouncing up and down faster and faster, causing the bed to squeak. "I'm coming, oh god, I'm coming so hard." Stef told Lena. Lena just watched her as she fell right into her orgasm, moaning loudly and shouting random words. Her body shook like never before and she collapsed on top of Lena, still handcuffed and still filled with the toy. Lena tried to pull it out, but Stef stopped her "wait, stay there for a moment, you know how much I love that." And Lena did, she knew how Stef felt like they were one and zipped up in the same skin when they had sex like this.  
Stef took a few minutes to catch her breath, and didn't stop Lena this time when she pulled out. Stef hissed, because she was still sensitive, and the friction of the toy abandoning her sent shockwaves through her body.

Lena grabbed the key and undid Stef's handcuffs, as Stef helped Lena take the harness off.  
"That was so hot babe, where did this come from." Stef said to Lena. Stef loved that Lena was so spontaneous and could still surprise her in bed.  
She'd just had the most intense orgasm she'd ever had, and Lena deserved the same. "I think you should get some kind of reward." Stef said, grinning. She was still straddling Lena and she grabbed her face and pulled her towards her to kiss her. Lena kissed her back eagerly as she felt her hands travel to her butt and squeeze her butt cheeks. Stef noticed that Lena was still dressed, so she swiftly pulled the pants off of her and returned to sit on Lena's lap. She pushed the uniform shirt off of Lena's shoulders and placed it on the bed. After Stef pulled Lena's tank top over her head and was greeted by her breasts, she grabbed the uniform shirt again and put it on herself. She saw Lena opening her mouth, but Stef silenced her quickly "anything you say can and will be used against you." Stef had repeated that sentence so many times, but it felt different in this setting. Suddenly the words sounded a bit naughty. Lena couldn't muster a word, as her mouth hung agape. She also dreamed a lot about Stef putting on the uniform to add a bit of roleplay in the bedroom. Now, her dreams were finally coming true.  
Stef pushed Lena's legs apart a bit and sat on her knees between them. "Spread your legs" Stef said to Lena. Stef wore the authority so well, so Lena could only comply immediately. Stef smirked "I see you're a good listener too."  
Stef grabbed Lena's wrists and held them to the bed, silently telling her to grab onto the sheets, hold on and not touch anything else. She knew Lena understood the moment she looked into her eyes and saw her looking at her with big eyes full of anticipation.  
Stef kissed Lena's lips once to reassure her, only to kiss her cheek after that and trailing her kisses towards her neck. Lena enthusiastically offered Stef her neck, as Stef latched on a spot she knew would make Lena go crazy. She kissed it, sucked it and bit it, only to lick it and blow her hot breath on it after that. Lena moaned and grinded her hips into the air, trying to get closer towards Stef. It had the desired effect Stef wanted it to have, so she repeated it with several spots.  
After creating a few dark hickies which were clearly visible, even on Lena's darker skin, Stef's mouth traveled south and she soon found herself sucking on Lena's left nipple. Stef was still holding Lena's wrists down and she felt her grabbing the sheets tightly, so she knew she could let go and that Lena would keep her hands where they were.  
Stef slid her left hand over Lena's arms, lightly tickling the skin, until she reached Lena's right boob. She trailed her finger over the underside of her boob and teased closer and closer to her nipple, in featherlight circles. When she finally touched the rock-hard nipple, she heard Lena sigh in contentment. Stef was still sucking and licking Lena's nipple and slightly tugging at it when she put her right hand on Lena's left thigh, stroking up and down and scratching her nails along her sensitive inner thigh.  
Stef was taking her time. Her mouth switched nipples and her hands did the same. She felt Lena's nipples hardening even further and her breathing increasing. Sometimes, she loved working Lena up and making her so frustrated. But she couldn't torment her any longer. Even though she loved teasing Lena, she also loved having sex with her, and now, she couldn't wait to have a taste between her legs.  
Stef released Lena's nipple with a wet pop and quickly kissed down her stomach. She pulled Lena's feet more towards Lena's body and spread her legs even wider, opening her up so Stef would have enough room. Stef lay down on her stomach, between Lena's legs, and hovered her head above Lena's center. She could already smell her arousal, and she licked her lips at the sight in front of her. Lena lay back and propped herself on her elbows, so she could see what Stef was doing. She saw the way Stef was looking at her and the hungry look made her even more excited.  
Stef saw her excitement too, because she could see that Lena was practically dripping. Seeing Lena this up close and the thought that Lena trusted her this much, touched Stef. Her heart broke right open with the amount of love she felt for this woman. But she couldn't get distracted. She had a job to do. Lena's lips were glistening. Everything down there was wet. Stef could clearly see her opening, her lips, her throbbing clit. The sight made her want to devour Lena, all night long.  
Lena's impatient whimpers brought Stef back. Stef shook her head and started peppering wet kisses on Lena's knee. She worked her way to the inside of Lena's thighs, inching closer and closer to her final destination.  
Stef placed a kiss on Lena's clit, causing her to jerk and buck her hips. Stef intertwined her arms and hands with Lena's legs, to hold her hips down, before she dove right in.  
She licked and sucked her lips, enjoying Lena's taste and the sounds she was making. She licked Lena a few times up and down, exploring her vagina. She trailed her tongue down towards Lena's opening, pointed her tongue and teased around the edges of Lena's opening. She drew circles there, and after a loud moan, she gave in and entered Lena, curling her tongue and welcoming everything Lena had to offer. After she pulled her tongue out, she quickly entered Lena with the index finger and middle finger of her right hand and started sucking on Lena's clit.  
"Oooh, fuck me!" Lena moaned out loud, collapsing on the bed and arching her back, her head thrown back. "I am." Stef spoke into her pussy, as she pumped her fingers, trying to maintain her rhythm, stretching Lena to the thin line between pain and pleasure.  
Stef raised her head a bit to look at Lena. "You are still so unbelievably tight, I love it when I'm inside you and I can feel you squeezing my fingers." Stef moaned, loving the feeling of Lena. She truly loved it. She loved how she had to work hard to pull her finger out, because it felt like Lena's body didn't want them to go. But also how it felt as if there wasn't any room for her fingers when she pushed back in, even though she knew Lena, and her body, loved it.  
Lena was too far gone to form any words in response, so she simply tangled her fingers through Stef's hair, pulled it a bit and pushed her down again, forcing her to start licking and sucking and fucking again. She loved pulling Stef's hair when she was eating her, and she knew that Stef secretly loved it too.  
Stef suddenly remembered she read Lena her Miranda rights, but she was enjoying Lena too much to punish her for not complying completely, so she starting doing as Lena was asking. She bit Lena's clit lightly, eliciting an "oh yeah" from her, and as she pumped her fingers fast and hard, she curled them at the end of each thrust. Stef felt Lena's hands in her hair trying to direct her movement and she knew that that meant that Lena was coming, and grunts and moans filled the room, the only sounds that were heard besides the slapping of Stef's skin against Lena's with each thrust. Stef helped Lena gently through her orgasm, licking her lightly and slowing down her pace as she kept thrusting, completely stopping when she felt Lena's hand loosening its grip in her hair.  
Stef pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean, closing her eyes and moaning while doing so. She climbed up Lena's body, lay down on her and they kissed slowly.  
Both were completely spent, but also satisfied. "You wore me out, woman." Lena whispered, already half asleep. "Let's have a nap, babe." Stef said, and she pulled the covers over them.  
And they fell asleep, tired, but full of love.


End file.
